


Quiet House

by Tea4T



Series: soft semi related one shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Naps are great, One Shot, Soft Keith (Voltron), The Lions as Cats, klance, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea4T/pseuds/Tea4T
Summary: Lance comes home to a quiet house and has to go and search for his husband





	Quiet House

Lance came home after a difficult day at work to an unexpectedly quiet house. As he gently set his bag down and toed off his shoes, Lance made sure to double check for his spouse’s vehicle. He scrunched his eyebrows together when he confirmed that the beautiful red motorcycle was indeed sitting nicely in the driveway.

Lance shrugged his shoulders and moved away from the door and further into the house, however, not before collecting his lunch dishes from his bag. Once in the kitchen, Lance placed his containers in the dishwasher. He briefly noticed how clean the counters where but he thought nothing of it. He knew that his husband had the day off so he must have tidied the place up a little.

Humming to himself as he drifted into the living room, Lance was surprised to find it empty. Usually, by this time his love could be found curled up on the couch reading or playing on their DS. Lance looked around the room rather confused, he had never received any messages saying that they were going out with anyone today, so they should be home.

“Sweetheart?” Lance called out calmly as he made his way toward the stairs to the upper level. As he ascended, Lance could now ear the soft sound of music drifting through their slightly closed bedroom door.

As Lance walked toward the door, he called out again, “Hey Hun, I’m home, what would you like for dinner?” his last words fall off his lips quietly. His gaze softened greatly as he watched his husband breath gently.

Keith was loosely curled up on the bed sleeping soundly. His dark black hair was falling out of its scrunch and his DS lay unattended on top of the covers near his face. Lance smiled warmly as he moved quietly toward the bed. He sat down gently, testing it to make sure his weight didn’t wake Keith up. Lance gave Indie, their blue-grey cat who was curled up behind Keith’s bent knees, a soft pet. She started purring immediately and rolled over to show off her tummy. Lance hummed a laugh and over carefully to give her a kiss.

Now that Lance knew his weight wasn't going to disturber his husband, he laid down gently beside him and snuggled as close as he could without squishing their tabby Cinna, who was sleeping by Keith’s chest just under his one arm. Lance gave her a gentle pet too before giving her a kiss on the head, in response, she simply stretched her front toes and gave a quiet chirp.

After giving both the cats a little love, Lance moved on to caress Keith’s cheek gently, he hummed again as Keith signed in his sleep and curled his face closer to Cinna. Lance kissed the top of Keith's head as he slowly laced their fingers together. He listened to his husband breath softly as he curled himself around his little family. Placing one last kiss in Keith’s hair Lance whispered, “love you,’ closed his eye and let sleep take in him.

Just as he was almost out he heard a soft, “love you too,” as Keith gently squeezed their fingers and snuggled closer to his love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone ! I know it's been a while since I've posted... I've been in a bit of a slump but I'm trying to get out of it! I am hoping to finish the "Too Much Will Kill You" story this summer so keep an eye out of that!  
> Anyway, you know that drill! Please let me know if you like this one shot, if there are any mistakes that I need to fix, or if you have an requests for another one shot!  
> Thank you!


End file.
